Add Status
is a recurring ability or an effect found innate in a weapon that adds status effects to a character's physical attack. Abilities with the "Touch" (攻撃) suffix allow the player to inflict statuses with attacks. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II There are three weapons that inflict opponents with statuses on hit: The Dark Bow, which inflicts targets with Blind, the Ancient Sword, which inflicts Curse, and the Sleep Sword, which inflicts Sleep. Final Fantasy III Several weapons inflict opponents with statuses on hit. *Poison Dagger: Poison *Ancient Sword: Paralysis *Break Blade: Gradual Petrify *Sleep Arrow: Sleep *Poison Arrow: Poison *Medusa Arrow: Petrify *Hellish Claws: Poison *Earthen Bell: Paralysis *Lamia Harp: Confusion *Dream Harp: Sleep *Apollo Harp: Silence Final Fantasy IV Several weapons inflict opponents with statuses on hit: Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Several of the same weapons return in the sequel to ''Final Fantasy IV, inflicting opponents with statuses on hit: ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V The Mystic Knight's Spellblade command can be used with status spells. When Spellblade is used with a status effect inflicting spell, the status will be inflicted onto the target 100% of the time, unless the target is immune to said status. Several weapons also have a chance of inflicting opponents with statuses. It should be noted that weapons that inflict status on hit and ones that ''cast a spell on hit are different; some weapons like the Sleep Blade don't actually inflict the Sleep status on hit, but the blade has a chance of randomly casting the Sleep spell, which, in turn, may inflict the opponent. ''Final Fantasy VI ''Final Fantasy VI has fewer weapons that add a status on the opponent that previous games. Weapons that inflict Instant Death revive undead opponents in full health, apart from the Zantetsuken, which slices opponents in half. Again, weapons that inflict a status upon hit, and weapons that have a chance of casting a spell on hit, are different; such as the Stoneblade can cats the spell Break on hit, but the weapon itself has no status. ''Final Fantasy VII The Added Effect Materia adds the linked Materia's status to the character's physical attacks when used in a linked slot in a character's weapon. This enables the character to attack with various statuses. The paired Materia's level does not matter, the user will automatically gain all the paired Materia's effects; e.g. when paired with a Level 1 Transform, the wielder will still gain the effects of both Mini and Toad, even though the Materia hasn't learned Toad yet. The chance of inflicting the target with the status(es) during a physical attack is 20%. List of Materia Combinations: *Contain: Petrify, Confuse, Berserk, Paralyze. *Destruct: Instant Death. *Mystify: Confuse, Berserk. *Poison: Poison *Seal: Silence, Sleep. *Time: Slow, Stop. *Transform: Mini, Toad. *Choco/Mog: Stop *Hades: Sleep, Poison, Confusion, Silence, Toad, Mini *Odin: Instant Death Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Status Strike is a Support Materia, which allows for statuses from the other equipped Materia to be added to physical attacks. The game also has various accessories that add a status to Zack's physical attack. List of accessories that add a status to physical attack: *Mortal Shock: Instant Death *Venom Shock: Poison *Mute Shock: Silence *System Shock: Stop *Paralyzing Shock: Stun Final Fantasy VIII ST-Atk-J (ST攻撃J, ''ST Kōgeki J) enables the player to junction status magic into a character's attack, which will inflict the status at fixed percentages (1% for every stock of the spell junctioned). Pain is the only spell to inflict multiple statuses. ST-Atk-J can be learned from the GFs Siren, Carbuncle, Cerberus and Doomtrain for 160 AP, or can be taught to any GF by using the Status Atk item. ''Final Fantasy IX When the ability is equipped, there is a small chance to inflict the target with the equipped weapon's status. The skill can be learned by Zidane, Vivi, Steiner, Freya, Quina Quen, and Amarant, and is learned from the Bone Wrist, Chimera Armlet, Bracer, Feather Hat, Twist Headband, Glass Buckle, and Thunder Gloves for 20 AP. The player can find out the weapon's status (if it has any) by the press of the while in the menu. Only the weapons that have status ailments attached to them are listed in the following table. For Zidane, Add Status only works with daggers; in order to use the Thief Swords' statuses the player must use the Soul Blade skill. Add Status takes three Magic Stones to equip. The formula for each of these weapons to inflict said status is as follows: :If Chance > Rnd (0...99), Add Status is successful Final Fantasy X Touch abilities add a status to a character's physical attack. Touch inflicts opponents with a status 50% of the time, compared to Strike auto abilities which inflict the status 100% of the time as long as the target is not immune. Touch weapons are received as drops from opponents and can be customized into weapons with items. The Darktouch auto ability gives a weapon a 50% chance of inflicting the Dark status, and can be customized to a weapon with 60 Eye Drops items. The Silencetouch auto ability gives a weapon a 50% chance of inflicting the Silence status, and can be customized to a weapon with 60 Echo Screen items. The Sleeptouch auto ability gives a weapon a 50% chance of inflicting the Sleep status and can be customized to a weapon with ten Sleeping Powder items. The Poisontouch auto ability gives a weapon a 50% chance of inflicting the Poison status, and can be customized to a weapon with 99 Antidote items. The Stonetouch auto ability gives a weapon a 50% chance of inflicting the Petrify status, and can be customized to a weapon with ten Petrify Grenade items. The Deathtouch auto ability gives a weapon a 50% chance of causing instant death, and can be customized to a weapon with 30 Farplane Shadow items. The Zombietouch auto ability gives a weapon a 50% chance of inflicting the Zombie status, and can be customized to a weapon with 70 Holy Water items. The Slowtouch auto ability gives a weapon a 50% change of inflicting the Slow status, and can be customized to a weapon with 16 Silver Hourglass items. Final Fantasy X-2 The player can add statuses to regular physical attacks and other skills with accessories. Another way to add statuses to physical attacks is via Garment Grids. The player must pass through gates on the grid to activate the abilities. Final Fantasy XII A number of weapons in the game have an added effect and may inflict targets with negative statuses on hit. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Final Fantasy Legend III'' Category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities Category:Support Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VIII Abilities